Surprise Party
by NewYorker03
Summary: This is my first fic ever! I want to do it on Mac&Jo. Basically what happens is - Jo has a surprise party for Ellie's birthday and Mac is there. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Tonight was a fun night. It was Ellie's 13th birthday and Jo had thrown a small surprise party for her at a local diner/bar. She had invited her sister -Ellie & Tyler's aunt- Jessica (or Jess for short) along with her 4 year old son Harry. As well as Tyler, Ellie's close friends including her best friends Molly and Katie. She had also gotten Mac to tag along as well (much to her amazement he said he'd go). An hour later and Ellie was up dancing with her friends most of the night, as were Jess and Harry. Tyler was sitting at a booth talking to a red-head who he had just met at the bar, she seemed nice according to Mac.

Jo smirked at his comment "Mac, how do you know if she's nice? You haven't even spoke to her."

Mac smiled and said "Yeah, well I have a pretty good judgement"  
>This caused Jo to giggle again.<p>

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I do"

"Okay, well what did you think of me when you first saw me" she smiled as she asked him.

He smiled too before replying "well... I thought you were smart, funny, easy to talk to, kind, caring... and beautiful. Turns out I was right"  
>She giggled again at his statement. She blushed a little too.<br>Hours passed while they sat there deep in conversation and it was now past 11 o'clock and they noticed some guests leaving. Ellie had run up to Jo to tell her that Molly was having a sleep-over and wanted to go. As it was her birthday she allowed her to stay out. She had said her goodbyes as Molly's mum waited outside for the girls, giving a small wave to Jo which she returned with a smile. Jo turned to see that most of the guests had been about to leave too and Mac watched as she went to say goodbye to them as well. Tyler had left with the red-head claiming they were going to meet up with a few friends. Ellie, Molly and Katie had left with Lynn - Molly's mum-. The last was Jess and a very tired Harry. Jo had hugged Harry and kissed him on the cheek "goodbye baby, see you soon" he smiled at her and replied "bye-bye auntie Jo." She smiled and turned to Jess. She hugged Jess and told her " thanks for coming."

Jess pulled away and smiled "it was great, I had a very good time."

"It was great wasn't it" Jo smiled.

"Anyway I gotta go before Harry here falls asleep on the floor. Have a nice night, see you soon"

"Yeah you too!"

"And tell your boyfriend I said goodbye, and that it was good to meet him" Jo blushed at this.

"Jess, he's my boss!"

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah!"

"He's hot, is he single?"

"Yeah, but you're married so dont get carried away!"

Jess smirked and said "why, are you gonna make a move?"

"Jess!"

"Fine, I'm gone. Bye Jo!"

Jo giggled at her sister and said goodbye to her as she watched her walking to the car and driving away.

With everyone gone, she walked back over to Mac who was still at the booth which they had been sitting at for most of the night when they weren't dancing, the private one in the furthest away corner, were nobody could overhear anything which was said.

They had finished their second round of drinks as they talked. They talked mostly about work related stuff. They talked about the team. They talked about anything really. Jo had told him why she had decided to take the job here in the NYPD crime lab and move to New York from DC. She told him about her reasons for divorcing Russ, how they had become too different, how he treated her badly and how she hadn't wanted him anymore. He had told her about his past with Claire and his marriage to her, how he had been devastated ever since she died and Jo had moved around the table so she was sitting next to him. Jo's right hand had covered his right hand which was sitting loosely on the table. Her other hand travelled up his back and laid on his shoulder and both sat in a comfortable silence for a while. Jo broke the silence as she turned fully to look at Mac:

"You want another drink?"

He looked up with a smile tugging at one side of his lips "yeah, sure. thanks."

Jo lifted her hand off his shoulder and let his hand go. She stood up and asked him " what do you want to drink?"

He looked up at her as he replied "anything, but make it strong."

"Okay" she winked. "I'll be right back"

She walked up to the bar and ordered 4 tequila shots for them. When she returned she sat down next to Mac again as opposed to the seat across from him. He looked at the two tequila shots she has placed in front of him and noticed she had two as well.

"You trying to get me drunk?"

"Not at all detective, you wanted something strong and this was the best I could think of"

They both picked one each up and clinked them together as they said "cheers" They both downed the first shot and could feel the burning sensation at the back of their throat as the liquid passed down.

"Oh god." Was all Jo could say. " I haven't have these for a looong time".

"Neither have I"

They both picked up their second shot, repeating the same actions.

By now they were both part-drunk. They returned to talking and Mac asked " so what were you and Jess talking about?"

She blushed and looked down "oh, that. She didn't know you were my boss, she...um..."

"Yeah?"

"She... She thought you were my boyfriend." She giggled.

Jo looked back up at him when he never answered. He was staring into her eyes and smiled before he asked "would that be such a bad thing?"

She blushed again, not expecting that but then again he's drunk and replied "no, I guess it wouldn't. I just think that it would be wierd dont you?" She smiled and looked down once more.

He smiled again and said "we won't know unless we try"

Now she hadnt expected that! She was confused about what he was trying to do, is he joking or is he hitting on her?  
>She really didnt know what do say or think.<p>

She looked back up and caught his eyes. They were clearly staring at each other and smiling. Jo was shocked but pleased at what he did next. He moved closer to her as their foreheads touched first, searching for any doubt in her eyes. When he found none he hesitantly moved his lips closer to hers. Jo was excited for their first kiss but she felt he was taking too long so she moved her head forward until their lips finally locked for the first time. They slowly kissed, it was only sweet kisses but it was releasing the sexual tension they had built up over the last year. They pulled apart but their foreheads were still touching as they tried to catch their breath.

"Jo..."

She silenced him with her finger and then harshly attacked his lips with her own. They were now passionately kissing in the diner. When they had pulled apart for the second time, Jo had looked into Mac's eyes as he asked her

"How about we go back to mine for the night?"

She nodded and widely smiled. They sweetly kissed once more before they stood up and got their coats and walked out the diner anxiously holding hands.


	2. Chapter 2

They walked towards his apartment and Jo had Mac's fingers entwined with hers as Jo's head was resting on his shoulder. She was looking up at him until he noticed and glanced towards Jo which made her turn away quickly, he saw she was staring and smiled widely. He stopped in the middle of the street and untangled their fingers and lifted his hand to her chin, tilting it up to face him and pressed his lips to hers. He felt her smile into the kiss and broke away from her when he realised they were attracting minor attention. They started walking towards Mac's apartment again, hand in hand. They were both staring up at the night sky which was starry and cloudy. They were sobering up on the long walk to his apartment, not that they were really drunk. They finally reached Mac's building, Mac opened the front door for her and she quickly walked inside in front of Mac so she was ahead. He quickly caught up with her as the elevator doors opened. He grabbed her hips and turned her towards him while kissing her and pushing her backwards until her back slammed into the wall. He stopped when he heard her wince, and said sorry as she pushed him forward far enough so she could reach the buttons and pressed the number of his floor. As soon as the doors closed and the elevator started, she rejoined their lips and this time pushing him into the wall. They were so lost in each other they didn't realise how long they were kissing until the doors pinged open. Jo pulled apart and walked out towards his apartment, Mac eagerly followed close behind. He stepped in front and put the key in the lock and turned it, he barely opened her door when he felt Jo grip his hand, spinning him around and immediately kissed him with force. Enough force which caused him to be pushed backwards into his apartment. Mac spinned Jo so she was in first, kicked the door behind him and without looking or leaving Jo's lips, turned the lock. They kicked their shoes off and then Mac felt Jo pulling him towards what she knew was his bedroom. When they were inside, Mac lifted Jo up by her thighs, causing her dress to slide up to her hips, and pinned her against the door which she'd closed, still not parting lips. She wrapped her legs around him and snaked her arms behind his neck as he kissed down her neck and sucked on her collarbone. Her arms found their way back to his chest and moved down his stomach until she reached his waistband of his trousers. She unzipped his trousers and pulled his shirt free, then moved back up to unbutton his shirt. She pushed it up, off his shoulders and down his arms, all the way she had scratched her nails along his strong muscles turning him on more. She pushed him away from her as she slipped her legs back to the ground. She looked him in the eyes and smiled, her hands finding their way into his pants, feeling their way around to touch his butt. She pushed them down to pool around his feet, leaving him in just his boxers. He went back to kissing her lips as his hands travelled around her waist and up her back. His fingers played with the zip of her dress before pulling it down very slowly, which only made her want to rip it off herself. He knew she needed him, which made him speed up. He pulled the zip down as far as it could go and glided his hands back up her sides and stopped at her shoulders. His hands found her straps to her dress and pulled them off her shoulders and down her arms all the while pulling the dress down to her waist. His hands tucked inside the folded dress which sat on her hips, feeling her skin as he returned to pulling it off. He let it go and it pooled around her feet on the floor. His hands were roaming her exposed skin on her waist and back. Jo turned them around and pulled him towards the bed while tugging on his boxers, trying to discard them. When she did her eyes widened at the sight she had seen. She looked back at Mac's reddened face and smiled. Then leaned up and kissed his lips again. He reached for her waist, pulling her closer as their kiss turned much more passionate. He snaked his hands up her back until he felt her bra clasp. He quickly undone it and it fell between them and landed on the floor. He pushed her slightly closer to the bed as her knees buckled against it, making them both fall on top of it. He pulled away and his fingers hooked her panties as he slid them down and off her slim, long, toned legs. His arm reached up to the pillows and grabbed the blankets, pulling them free enough so they could hide away underneath. Once they were under, Mac flipped her until he was on top again. He leaned down and kissed her neck again, hearing her groan. He kissed his way back up to her lips and placed a full-on passionate kiss there. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him down, closer to her. He positioned himself and in one quick move he thrust inside her. She loudly winced with pleasurable pain. He looked at her and quietly asked

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, its just.. Its been a while that's all"

She smiled at him, being considerate of her as usual. She bucked her hips upwards towards his letting him know she needed him. They both rocked and grinded into each other. He continuously thrusted into her, each time receiving a moan. He felt himself close and knew she must be too as her moans were growing longer and louder. She was chanting his name when he leaned down and kissed her lips, covering her cries of pleasure. Her hands gripped his shoulders and her nails dug into his skin, leaving scratch marks. He thrust into her a few more times and they both came together. They rode out their orgasm, Mac's mouth finally leaving hers and moans escaping their lips. He thrust into her a few more and started to slow down. He pulled out of her and rolled over, pulling her part-ontop of him and held her. Jo's hand was resting on Mac's toned chest, her fingers drawing careless circles. Her head was laying on his arm and she moved up to lay it on his chest, enjoying the closeness. Her eyes slid closed as she listened to his heart beating fast. They lay there until their breathing became normal again. She lifted her head to look at him and smiled as she seen him grinning at her. Jo was the first to speak,

"Wow, that was..."

"Amazing" he finished her sentence.

"Yeah"

They stared at each other as Mac's hand stroked Jo's arms which was on top of his chest. She pulled her arm away and rose it up to his head. She put her hand on his cheek and slightly pulled him towards her, slowly moving forward. She kissed him passionately and didnt want to stop. His arms completely surrounded her, keeping her safe in a way. She let go and lay back down on his shoulder, not turning her gaze away from his. They just memorised each other a little more for some time. After some time, Mac noticed Jo's eyes were droopy and that she looked very tired and exhausted. He rolled onto his side so that they were both facing each other and pulled her closer. Her head was under his chin, against his neck as his arms kept her there. She snuggled her face closer to his chest as she started to fall asleep. Her eyes had completely closed and her body had stopped moving, except the occasional breath she took. Mac smiled to himself when she was asleep. He felt her arm tucking its way under his hold and resting around his back. He was very tired too. When he was sure that she was peaceful, he let himself drift to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning, the New York sunlight was shining brightly through the window. Mac was first to stir. He looked back down to the woman, asleep in his arms. He smiled to himself, he finally got close to Jo. He lifted his hand up to her face and brushed away a loose strand of hair that had fallen atop her face. He let his hand rest on the side of her neck. She looked so peaceful, he didnt want to wake her. So instead he just lay there and watched her sleep, not caring what time it is, not caring about work. She slightly stirred, which caused the sheets to fall away, revealing her bare torso and hips. His eyes glanced down her body and suddenly stopped at her left hip. He thought he was seeing things but he wasn't. Jo groaned and his eyes shot back up to her face. Her eyes fluttered open and met his. They smiled at each other before both said 'morning' at the exact same time. This caused her to giggle, the sound Mac loved hearing. They fell into a comfortable silence as they stared into each others eyes. Jo was the first to break that, "sleep well?". He slightly nodded and smiled back at her before replying, "amazingly well... For a change". She laughed again. Then she leaned forward and looked up at his eyes, she moved forward again and pressed her lips to his, she saw his eyes shutting when she did which caused her to close her own. They pulled apart and gazed into each others eyes. Jo smiled at Mac's grin, and lay down on her back and looked at the ceiling. She was remembering last night, how he made her feel so good. How he made her feel so full. She didn't want to admit that he'd made her feel better than any other man did. But she knew it was true. She was in love with Mac, she just didn't want to tell him. She was afraid, afraid of being hurt again, afraid that things would end rough. She didn't want to give up Mac's friendship for something that may not even happen so she kept her feelings quiet for some time now. But last night, things changed. What have they done? What are they going to do now? What if they had ruined their friendship? All these questions running through her mind, but she was afraid to ask them aloud. She grabbed the sheets and pulled them over her to cover her body as much as possible. Mac noticed her unease and discomfort and moved closer to her. This only caused her to moved away from him.

"Jo...?"  
>He lifted his hand up to touch her bare arm but she flinched and pulled away. He felt sad, he finally spent the night with Jo, something he had longed to do, now she has completely cut him out. He grabbed her hand and tried to pull her around to face him but it was no use. He lay himself up on one elbow and looked over her and saw a stray tear streaming down her cheek and dripping onto the pillow underneath her head. His heart started to swell, what had he done?<p>

"Jo...Jo, what's wrong?... Did I... hurt you?"

She sniffed, "no, dont be silly."

"Then what's wrong?"

She ignored him.

"I did hurt you, didnt I?... I'm sorry Jo"

She turned her head to look at him but her body remained still.

"No, you didnt Mac, dont be sorry, last night was great" she put on a fake smile

"I dont understand."

"Mac, what have we done?"

"What do you mean?"

"We've compromised our friendship, I..I.. I dont know what to do now..." She stuttered. She never felt this nervous in front of Mac, she'd always been able to be herself but now she was afraid he'd think of her differently, that he would see her like he used to.

"Jo, nothing has changed"

"How can you say that! Mac a lot has changed! We slept together, we broke the rules,we crossed the line, we've ruined everything and its my fault! I always ruin things... Im...so...sorry..." She said as she eventually broke down into tears. By this point Macs arms surrounded her again and turned her towards him, he'd snaked his arm back under her head and pulled her body back to his, where she felt good again. She wasn't thinking straight and was completely sobbing into Mac's chest, his voice trying to calm her, telling her everythings fine and they were ok. She finally pulled back from him and tried to shake herself from his grip but he only held on tighter, refusing to let her go. She looked up at his face and her eyes were captured by his. She tried to force herself to look away but her sight was being pulled towards him. He smiled at her but she just stared at his mouth, wanting to feel it again. He wanted it too, she was pulled from her thoughts as she saw Mac coming closer to her. Her heart was in her mouth as his lips about to touch hers. When his forehead touched hers she came back to reality, turned away quickly and refused to look back to him. She can't do it again. It hurts so badly, trying to resist the temptation within her.

"Jo..."  
>She still couldnt face him. He raised his hand to her chin and forced her head to face him. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to ignore the tension.<p>

"Jo, look at me"  
>She didnt open her eyes, she just lay there and let out a heavy sigh.<br>"Jo?..."

She finally gave in and opened her eyes to see Mac's head hovering just above hers, his piercing eyes staring at hers.

"I'm sorry Mac, I gotta go..."

She tried to get up but he pushed her back, and pinned her down on the bed underneath him.

"Mac...I'm...s.."

"No, Jo. Dont. Dont say sorry, dont go. Stay. Stay here. Stay with me"

"Mac I cant"

"Why not?"

"Because..."

"Because what?"

She sighed and admited: "Because if I stay, it'll be too hard to try to resist kissing you"

"Then dont. Forget about the rules, forget about reality, give in to desire"

She couldnt stand it any longer and leaned up and kissed him. She kissed him passionately, he kissed her back with equal force. They had been kissing, groaning and touching for quite some time now. Eventually they had drew apart and their eyes locked. He was the first to speak.

"So, do you still have to go?"

she smiled and pushed him off her, then flipped him over and straddled his waist. She leaned her head closer and rested her chin on his shoulder, her lips were inches from his ear and she whispered:

"No, I dont have anywhere I'd rather be at the moment"

"Great"

He smiled and kissed her neck. His hands rested on her thighs and stroked them. He threw the sheet off of them, exposing their naked bodies.

She sat up, still straddling his body, and stared at his face. She saw him looking up and down her naked body. He was wondering if she had second thoughts again. She finally spoke:

"What do we do now?"

"We can do anything you wanna do"

She smiled "anything...?" She bit her bottom lip.

He grinned back "yeah anything. Do you have something in mind"

"Yeah... Giving in to desire"

She leaned forward and attacked his lips with her own. His tongue slipped out and caressed her lips which made her open her mouth and joined her tongue with his. His arms roamed up her back and combed through her dark hair, pulling her closer. She felt his hard member below her hot centre and sunk down on top of it, smiling when she heard a groan from Mac.  
>They rocked and grinded into each other until they were satisfied. Afterwards they lay facing each other, enjoying the time they had, and enjoying being alone together. Just as they were drifting off to sleep, Mac's cell phone rang which awakened them. He wriggled his arm from under her with a moan and turned around to retrieve his phone on the night stand. He looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Flack so he answered it<br>"Mac"

"Hey Mac, you busy?"

"Yeah, a little why?"

"We got D.B, everyone else is busy on a case. If your not free I'll call Jo"

"No, there's no need. I'll be there as soon as I can"

"Okay, I'll text you the address"

"Okay, see ya"

He hung up and threw his phone back on the night stand with a sigh. He turned back around to see Jo had fallen asleep, he didnt want to disturb her so he left her there and went to get dressed. When he was dressed he quickly written her a note and sat it on his pillow next to her. He looked at her for a brief minute and heard his phone beep again, he looked at it to see it was a text from Flack, telling him where the body was. He quickly went out into the hall, picked up his car keys and went out to his car, making sure the door locked behind him, then got in his car and drove to the crime scene.


	4. Chapter 4

A few hours later, Jo woke up. She turned around and snuggled closer, expecting to feel the heat of Mac's body laying beside her. When she didn't she opened her eyes to see that the bed was empty. Her first thought was that he didn't want to be there when she woke up, that he didn't really want a relationship with her. She jumped out of his bed and started to run around his house frantically looking for her clothes. She was looking for her underwear around the bed and thats when she noticed the note on his pillow. She picked it up and began to read:

**Jo, been called to a crime scene. I'll be back as soon as I can. I locked the door so don't try to escape. You better be there when I get back. Go back to bed, watch tv, make yourself at home. Call me when your awake. Mac xx**

Jo smiled as she read it. She felt relieved that he hadn't left her voluntary. When she finished getting dressed she pulled out her phone and pressed speed dial.

The team had just finished processing the scene and were on their way back to the lab with the evidence that they had collected. Back at his office, Mac pulled up into the car park when he heard his phone beeping. He looked at called ID and smiled immediately when he saw that it was Jo. He quickly answered it:

"Hello" he said flirtaciously.

Jo smiled before replying "Hey, where are you?"

"I'm just dropping off the evidence at the lab and then I'll be leaving to come back home"

"Okay, how long will you be?" She said dryly.

"Not too long, why? Is everything alright?"

She sighed "Yeah, everythings great. I'm bored being locked in this house. Im going out of my mind with nothing to do."

He laughed quietly, not wanting her to hear. "Well I'll be about half an hour, at most. Im sure you can find something to amuse yourself with."

"I can't, thats the point. I'm bored, I get very anxious when I'm imprisoned in someone elses house, you know."

He laughed again. "Well, I'll be as fast as I can, unless you want me to stop anywhere for food."

She smiled "As good as that sounds, I'd prefer you back here instead"

"Okay, Im already inside the lab anyway so I'll be right over" He told her as he went in to give Adam the evidence.

"Alright, so I'll see you soon." Mac sensed this was more of a question rather than a statement.

"Yeah, I'll see you soon. Bye"

"Bye"

Mac hung up the phone as Adam, nosily, asked:

"Who was that? Girlfriend?"

Mac smiled at that, he would love to be able to call Jo his girlfriend. He would love to tell everyone that she was his girlfriend. Adam waved his hand in front of Mac's face when he seen he was a million miles away. Mac handed him the evidence.

"So who is this mysterious chick?"

Mac looked at him "She isnt a _chick_ Adam"

"Wow, I guess she's special."

Mac smiled again still looking into space, thinking of Jo, "She sure is"

"Aww, is the big tough boss getting all mushy over a girl"

"So, when do I get to meet her"

"You don't"

"What? Why not?"

Mac just glared at him.

Adam knew he wasn't getting an answer so he continued "Is she cute?"

Mac rolled his eyed and turned to walk away.

"Tell her I said hi, maybe give her my number. You know, in case she wants to say hi back to me"

"Get to work Adam" Mac said as he continued to walk out the lab. He heard Adam laugh, he knew he was trying to make Mac feel uncomfortable. It was always Jo who would be trying to make Mac blush and feel embarrased but now Adam had caught her contagious personality over these past few years.

Mac left the lab and started his drive back to his apartment where he had left his "prisoner" locked in.

Twenty minutes later, Mac was unlocking his apartment door. He'd barely opened it when Jo appeared, grabbed his shirt and pulled him inside. She took the keys from his hand and shut the door, making sure it was locked. When she turned back around she saw Mac staring at her wondering why she locked the door. She grabbed his shirt again and pulled him towards her, connecting their lips in a passionate kiss. Their togues battled for dominance as Mac wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. She felt his hand gliding closer towards her ass and when it stopped there she let out a moan into his mouth and threw her arms around his neck. When the need for oxygen became to much they broke apart, still holding on to each other. Jo leaned her forehead against Mac's and asked:

"What took you so long?"

"I came as quickly as I could, you know how the traffic is"

She closed her eyes and whispered "I missed you"

He smiled and hugged her tight "I was only gone for a few hours"

"Yeah I know, but when I woke up this morning to find you gone I panicked and thought you left me because you didn't want to be there when I woke up. Since last night I realised I don't want to be away from you for so long."

"Does that mean you want to start something?"

She pulled back enough for him to loosen his grip and looked into his eyes and smiled. "I do, do you?"

He smiled "I do"

She leaned forward and kissed him again, softly this time. When she pulled back again, she looked back at his face and asked: "Can we take it slow though? I know it will be hard because of last night but I really don't want to ruin this."

"Of course, we can take it as slow as you want. And I think it would be impossible for this to be ruined cause I won't let it happen"

She smiled and he pulled her into another hug. She closed her eyes and sighed, relieved that she had Mac now. This was what she wanted for a long time and now that she has it brought a tear to her eye. Mac heard a sniffle and felt her chest heaving repeatedly which made him try to pull her away to look at her but she tightened his grip on him, scared to let him go. He felt her hanging onto him as tight as she possibly could so he didn't pull away, he just held onto her. He rubbed her back and kissed her head,

"Jo, what's wrong?"

He heard another sniffle and she finally broke down and sobbed into his chest. He tried to pull her away and look at her face but she refused to loosen her grip on him so he lifted her up and carried her from the hallway into the lounge and sat down on the couch with her. He waited until her crying eventually stopped and layed down, pulling her to lay beside him:

"Jo...Jo look at me. Please."

She finally looked up to his face and he saw the tears that still lingered on her cheek. He reached to her face and wiped them away.

"Jo, what is it? What's wrong?"

She closed her eyed to try and stop more tears forming. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes again to look at Mac's.

"Jo... Tell me. Why are you crying?"

She closed her eyes again and he saw another tear stream down her face and he felt like his heart was breaking.

"Jo, please. I hate seeing you like this, tell me what's wrong. Let me help you. Please... don't shut me out again."

She opened her eyes again and finally spoke "I...I...I'm sorry. I didn't want to...cry in front of you...again" She took a deep breath to steady her tears but it didn't work. She only started crying again which made her cover her face with her hands.

"Hey, its okay. Just tell me why your crying, please Jo. You have me really worried"

"I just... I really don't want to screw this up cause I know I will and I really don't want to risk our friendship. I really don't want to risk our working relationship cause if I do then I'll have to get another job. I know that if this doesn't work out, that I may hurt you, that you'll never want to speak to me again and I really don't want that to happen. I...Im...Im scared of...you hating me...like all the other men I've been with" She said as more tears poured out her eyes. Mac just pulled her closer to him and tried to stop her crying.

"Jo, its okay. Nothing like that could ever happen, I would never, ever hate you. Stop worrying Jo. And don't say crazy things like getting a new job, I'd never let that happen. Besides, your too good at this job and I can't afford to lose another great detective" He said the last part sarcastically which made her smile.

Mac continued "Jo, listen to me. I don't wan't you getting upset and worried about this not working out. Everything will be great, if we have lasted this long working together then I'm sure we'll last even longer as a couple"

She took another deep breath and nodded "Im sorry, I never wanted you to see me like this. Im supposed to be the strong one, I'm supposed to be the one thats there for everyone who needs me." She paused. "I've never cried in front of anyone before and I didn't want to start, I just couldn't help it. Sorry"

Mac looked at her. "Jo, don't apologise, you may be strong, you may be independent, and I know your there for everybody. But every once in a while, you need to take a break. Let someone there for you, let me be there for you."

She smiled at him and nodded. "I'm sorry..."

He cut her off. "I told you not to apologise. Its okay, im here"

She smiled again. "Its just... I really don't want to mess this up Mac."

"I know, neither do I"

"You mean too much to me, and if anything goes wrong I won't forgive myself. I know this is just begining, but I really don't know what I would do without you Mac. Your the only man that's ever made me feel this way and I just...can't lose you...because I love you."

Mac face was plastered with the biggest smile ever, he couldn't believe she just told him she loved him. He brushed a strand of hair away from her face and looked deep into her eyes.

"I love you too, Jo"

Jo's breath caught in her throat when she heard him saying those words back to her. She felt like she was dreaming.

"You do?" She asked softly.

"I do"

Jo leaned closer and crashed her lips to Mac's. She pulled him as close as she could and held onto him as they were entranced in a heated, passionate kiss. When they pulled away, they just looked into one anothers eyes for as long as they could. Mac moved her so she was resting her head on his chest and they just layed there quietly, their hands slightly raised in front of them as they touched and caressed. No words were needed, they just enjoyed being close.

**Okay, I'm sorry I didn't update in a LONG time, ive been stressing about my exams for the last few months and havent had much ****time to write, i couldnt remember where i was going with this story so ive started making it up as i go along :) please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

A few hours later, Jo opened her eyes. She jumped up and looked at Mac who was now staring at her with a hint of concern in his eyes.  
>"God, we must've doses off. Mac, I gotta go."<br>"What, why?"  
>Jo looked at the clock and saw that it was six o'clock. She stood up and quickly put her jacket and shoes on.<br>"Ellie would have finished school 2 hours ago."  
>She picked her phone up to call Ellie but it had run out of charge.<br>"Dammit. Mac can I borrow your phone?"  
>"Yeah sure. Come on, I'll drive you home"<br>They made their way downstairs to his car and Jo called Ellie while he was driving. It was a few rings until she answered.  
>"Hey Ellie, it's me. Where are you sweetie? I'm sorry I didn't pick you up from school, I've been...I've been busy...I "<br>Ellie interrupted her rambling mother. "Mom, it's okay. I came back to Molly's house. I called you and left you a message telling you that I can just stay here tonight. And you don't have to make an excuse mom; I know you would've gone out with Mac after the party."  
>"How...how did you I'm with Mac?"<br>"Mom, come on. I know you like Mac, I also happen to know he likes you. As if you would have actually gone home alone. Or home at all for that matter."  
>"Ellie!"<br>Mac turned around to see Jo blushing and smiled. Ellie was making jokes about her mother staying out with a man and Jo was getting embarrassed.  
>"Look, Ellie, if you're staying at Molly's tonight I'll come drop some clothes off later."<br>"Okay. Mom, one more question."  
>"What?"<br>"Are you still with him?"  
>"Bye Ellie!"<br>Ellie laughed and hung up the phone. Jo was annoyed that her daughter could read her like a book. When she turned to look back at Mac, he was already looking at her with a grin.

"What?" She sighed.

"Nothing, you and Ellie really are close."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well she knew where you were before you had the chance to tell her, and by the blushing on your face I can tell she said something embarrassing but totally true about you, or me, or us..."

He was interrupted by Jo "Keep your eyes on the road."

He laughed as he knew she was flustered.

They sat in silence for the remainder of the journey to Jo's apartment. Jo was looking out the window. Mac was trying to pay attention to driving but his mind kept wandering, images of him and Jo, naked, kissing, making love, all running through his mind. He wasn't aware of the smile on his face until he heard Jo's voice.

"What are you smiling about?" She asked.

He turned and looked at her, now he was feeling flustered.

"Nothing..."

"Yeah, right." She smiled at him. She took the time to look at him, his body sitting in the seat opposite. That's when she noticed his pants were looking a little tight. She knew why he was smiling, he was thinking about what happened. He was remembering them having sex the night before. He had turned to look at her, wondering why she was quiet again. That's when he saw that she noticed his erection. He noted that she was biting her bottom lip. God, just looking at her turned him on. He was so tempted to pull into the next alley and have his way with her. She took her eyes away from his pants and looked back to his face. He was looking at her and she saw that he was blushing. She smiled at him and he turned away quickly so she couldn't see his face which made her giggle. Mac stayed silent for a few minutes then turned back to look at her to see that she was still staring at his face grinning.

"What?" He asked.

Jo just giggled and looked away again.

Ten minutes later they pulled up in front of Jo's building. Mac turned the key to shut the engine off and took it out. He looked at Jo, she was looking at him. Their eyes locked and they sat in silence for a few minutes.

Mac finally spoke up, "You want me to walk you up to your door?"

Jo smiled "Okay, unless you want to come in"

She got out the car and walked towards her building. When she got to the door she turned to see Mac was still in the car, watching her walk away, or more like watching her ass swaying as she walked away. He realized she was staring at him and finally looked up to her face to see her looking directly back at him. She opened the door to the building, turned back around to him and beckoned him with her finger grinning seductively. He quickly got out his car, locked it and hurried after her as she got to inside the elevator. He slid in as the doors were closing and looked at Jo.

"Trying to squash me between the doors?"

She laughed and pushed him up against the wall. "No, just trying to see how determined you are to catch me."

He simply smiled and suddenly lifted her thighs, pushed her forward to pin her against the wall and kissed her lips fiercely. She brought her hands up to his face and cupped his head, pulling it closer to increase the pressure of his lips on hers. She felt him moan into her mouth which made her moan as well. He was just about to deepen the kiss when he felt the elevator stop and the doors pinned open. He pulled away from her and let her legs fall back onto the floor and looked into her eyes. He gave her another quick kiss before turning and hurrying out the elevator towards her apartment. She followed instantly and when he got to her door he turned to her

"Looks like your eager to catch me"

She giggled and unlocked the door. When she stepped inside she held the door open for Mac and closed it behind them, locking it again. As soon as she turned to face Mac he crashed his lips on hers again and continued their make-out session. Jo pushed him towards her bedroom and when they got to the bed she pushed him down onto it. He was about to pull her down on top of him when the doorbell went. He sat up, still looking at her.

"Who could that be?"

"I don't know. But stay here; I'll get rid of them. She quickly kissed him once more before returning to the front door and unlocking it. When she opened it, she was surprised to see the last person she would want to see there. Her ex-husband Russ. She stood there, eyeing him, confused to see him at her door.

"Can I come in?"

She opened the door widely and allowed him to enter. Jo closed the door and walked to the sofa. Russ followed, again, and sat on the opposite side of the sofa looking in her direction.

"So, why are you here Russ?"

"I actually came by because Tyler called. He was worried because you didn't answer the house phone and your mobile was off. So he asked me to come over to check on you."

She didn't say anything, just kept her eyes on the wall, avoiding his gaze.

"So, how have you been?"

"Russ, stop."

"Why? I was worried too. Nobody knew where you were."

"Russ I think you should go."

"I just got here"

"Well you can leave"

"What's wrong with you? Why are you acting like this?"

Just as that Mac walked in as he asked

"So who was at the do...Oh...Hey Russ"

"...Uh...Hey...Mac." Russ was surprised that Mac Taylor just walked out of Jo's bedroom, looking a little flushed.

Mac felt awkward walking in on Jo talking with her ex-husband and wanted to get back out of there.  
>"I'll...I'll just...um.." He was pointing to the front door and motioned towards it ready to leave but Jo stood up to stop him.<p>

"No, don't. Russ was actually just leaving." She glared at Russ, silently saying 'Go, Now'. Russ stood too and walked to the door, opened it and turned before leaving

"I'll tell Tyler you're okay then. I guess I'll see you later."

Jo was itching for him to leave "Bye Russ"

As soon as he left and shut the door, Jo locked it and back to Mac.

"I'm sorry"

"No, it's alright. Luckily I was still dresses, cause it's not like I'd die of embarrassment or anything." He said sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up and come here" She smiled, walked towards him and kissed him passionately again.

When they broke the kiss Mac lifted her up again

"So, where were we."

She smiled as he carried her back to her bedroom, closing the door behind them.


	6. Chapter 6

**A FEW WEEKS LATER**

Mac and Jo had been with each other constantly, except at work. They had to be as normal as they could at work so nobody suspected anything. They decided to keep their relationship quiet as long as they could. They had slept over at each others apartments, non stop for the past few weeks. Tonight would be the first time that they spent the night apart. Mac was going out of the city for the case he had been working on and insisted Jo didn't need to be there. He told her just to go home and rest and that he would take Don and Danny instead. Jo was at her desk staring at the clock. She was counting how long Mac had before he left. She began to daydream, staring into space when she heard a knock on her office door. She turned her head to see Mac already standing inside the door.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked her clearly concerned that it was late and she still hadn't left.

"I've been waiting for you" She smiled.

"Me? Why?"

Jo stood up and walked to the glass windows of the office. She quickly closed the door and shut the blinds making sure nobody could see inside from the lab. She turned to Mac and walked to him, stopping in front of him as she snaked her arms around his neck.

She whispered "I wanted to say goodbye before you left"

He put his arms around her waist and hugged her tight. "You already said goodbye, twice"

She laughed and playfully hit his shoulder "Not in that way!" Mac grinned "I really don't want you to go"

"I know, but I'm not gonna be away for long"

She rested her forehead on his and looked into his eyes. "Even being away from you while we are at work is too long" She sighed.

"Well, I promise I'll work as hard as I can at this scene so I can be back here as soon as possible. And I promise to call you every few hours"

She smiled "No, call me every hour."

He chuckled "Okay, I promise to call you every hour"

She grinned "You'd better or else"

"Or else what?"

"I'll be very upset with you" She tried to hide her smile but failed.

Mac pulled away slightly and checked his watch. He sighed disappointed.

"I'm gonna have to leave in about 5 minutes"

Jo groaned "No you don't"

"I do"

She moaned and pulled him closer again.

"I'll miss you."

Mac smiled "It's not like im leaving for a month, I'm only going for a night or two"

"I know, I guess I've gotten used to having you there in bed to snuggle with and keep me warm every night. I love waking up with you there every morning"

Mac kissed her head and smiled. Jo pulled back slightly and looked into his eyes. They both leaned towards one another until their lips collided and kissed slowly and softly. When they pulled away, they both kept their eyes closed and rested their foreheads together once again. Mac was the first to speak

"I'd better go now"

"I know"

"Promise me you'll go home now"

"I will. I'm gonna leave soon. Come on, I'll walk you downstairs to the car park"

Jo pulled away and headed for the door but was stopped when Mac grabbed her wrist. She turned to face him

"No, just get your coat now and go home."

"Mac, I promise I'm going home soon"

"There's no reason to stay here any longer. Come on, your heading down to the car park anyway so there isn't really any point in coming back upstairs."

Jo sighed knowing he wouldn't give up. "Fine"

She walked to her desk and switched the computer off. She turned to get her coat but Mac picked it up first holding it open so she could slip it on. She smiled and stepped closed allowing him to put it on her. She grabbed her bag and swung it onto her shoulder. Mac held his arm out so she could take it.

"Shall we?"

Smiled and hooked her arm in his as they walked out into the corridor together. As they approached the elevator, it opened to reveal Don looking impatient. Jo and Mac could tell he was looking annoyed.

"Hey, Mac you're late"

"By how long, like two minutes?" He replied sarcastically.

Don smirked "Actually 4 and a half minutes"

Mac and Jo stepped into the elevator and Don pressed the button to the car park repeatedly. The doors closed and the elevator started to move downwards. Don turned to Mac and Jo noticing they were still stuck side by side. He saw Jo was hugging Mac's arm and her left hand was inside Mac's pocket holding onto his and didn't think they realised they were.

"So, what was so important that took you 4 and a half minutes?"

Mac thought he was joking but when he saw his face he knew he was seriously wanted to know what he was doing. He exchanged glanced with Don and then Jo and then Don again.

"I...I was just... saying goodbye"

Don smirked "Yeah right. And the fact that you two are holding hands and are practically stuck together has nothing to do with it." Mac and Jo released hands and stood up straight feeling a little embarrased.

"That colour really brings out your eyes Mac" Don chuckled as he turned away.

Mac looked puzzled and Jo turned to look at him when she noticed that her lip stick had transferred onto him. She started giggling and pointed her lips to indicate what he was talking about. He quickly wiped it away as his face went scarlett.

He could sense Don was trying not to laugh and sighed. "Go ahead, let it out" Don let out a loud laughter and turned to look at them. Once he calmed back down he went back to being serious again.

"Anyway, I am happy you two came to your senses and finally got together. So, congratulations on your new relationship."

Jo smiled. "Actually, it isn't exactly new"

"How long have you two been going on for?"

Mac cleared his throat. "Erm... I'd say... probably... nearly a month"

Don looked shocked "What! You guys have been together for a month and you haven't told anyone?"

Jo smiled again and she wrapped her arms back around Mac's arm and rejoined their hands inside his pocket. She felt relieved nobody suspected anything "Well, we didn't want to make a big deal out of it. And we'd appreciate if you didn't tell anyone just yet, you know, until we're ready for people to know"

He looked at Mac and recieved a questioning smile from him, asking him not to blab to everyone. "Okay, okay. But you owe me. Both of you. You know I hate keeping gossip to myself"

"Yeah, we know. Thank you Don" Jo sighed.

The elevator pinged to let them know they were at the car park and the doors opened. Mac, Jo and Don stepped out and walked down the small path. Mac turned to Don, "Why don't you go get the car, I'll walk Jo to hers and you can drive down"

"Okay, but this time I don't wanna have to wait around. We still have to go get Danny remember."

"Yeah, I know."

Don walked away to get the car. Mac and Jo walked in the opposite direction to hers, Mac's arm was now around her shoulder and her arm was tucked behind his waist as they walked side by side.

"So, do you think Don will keep quiet" Jo asked as she looked up to Mac's face.

"Yeah, he will. Otherwise he has got me to deal with" Mac joked which made Jo giggle.

They approached her car and she unlocked it. She turned to face Mac again, he stepped closer to her. He leaned down and kissed her passionatley, pushing her back until she was leaning on her car. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. His arms snaked around her waist and wrapped her up.

She pulled away and sighed "I'm gonna miss that"

He pulled her forward again and reconnected their lips. He snuck his hand down her back and stopped it when it reached her ass, cupping it to make her groan. He smiled into the kiss when she did. They pulled apart when they heard a car coming up. They both sighed when they saw it was Don. He stopped the car next to them and rolled the window down.

"Time to go"

Mac nodded at him and turned back to Jo.

"I'll call you when I get there." He smiled

"Yeah, make sure you do"

He drew her towards him and pulled her into another hug and whispered in her ear.

"I love you"

She smiled and whispered back "I love you too"

Mac pulled back slightly and he kissed Jo one last time, softly and slowly again.

He heard Don shouting "Hey, just cause I know now, doesn't mean you cant flaunt about in front of me"

Mac pulled away from Jo and smiled. Jo turned to Don and shouted back "Sorry, he tends to be like this sometimes" referring to Mac.

She smirked at Mac.

"Hey, don't tell him that."

She just giggled again. Mac reached behind her and opened the car door to allow her to get in. He helped her in and shut the door behind her, still standing close. Jo rolled her window down and reached her head out stealing a quick peck from Mac

"Bye Mac"

"Bye Jo."

She started her engine and before she drove away, she remided him to call again.

Mac headed to the car and got in the passenger side. He turned to see Don looking at him, smiling.

"What?"

"Nothing" He smiled again and then they took off to start their journey to a crime scene.


	7. Chapter 7

Mac and Don had been on the road for nearly an hour. The radio was low playing some music and Mac was glaring out the window watching the stars twinkle. They were driving along a country road so there was no street lights, making it easy for the stars to be seen. They reminded him of the night him and Jo stood at the bedroom window in his apartment watching the stars during a power cut. They were never able to see them in the city because of the bright lights but that night they were there for hours in each others arm, mesmerized by the many lights in the dark sky. They had really connected that night, telling one another about their past, present and hopes for the future. They were alone so they were able to talk for hours about everything. Mac smiled at the memory. He was suddenly brought from his thoughts by Don's voice asking him:  
>"What are you smiling about?" Mac turned to face him but didn't get a chance to defend himself as Don cut in again "Your thinking about Jo aren't you?" Mac knew there was no use in denying it so he nodded and turned away from him again.<br>"You guys are really head over heels in love, am I right?" Don smiled when Mac nodded again. He saw Mac's grin on his face even though Mac was facing away trying to hide it.  
>They stayed quiet for the rest of the journey enjoying the soft music and the dark scenery outside. They arrived at the hotel and checked in. They then went up to the floor where their rooms were. Don turned to Mac "We going to start our investigation tomorrow?" "Yeah, get a good nights rest and be up early. Sooner we start, sooner we finish and can head back home"<br>"To your new lover?" Don smirked. Mac scoffed "Shut up!" Don laughed. "I guess you better go call her then. Night Mac" "Goodnight Don!" Don entered his room and Mac entered his. Mac dropped his bag and went straight to the bed and fell on top of it, exhausted. He reached into his pocket and pulled his phone out. He wondered whether or not Jo would be asleep. He decided to leave the phone call to Jo until the morning as he wouldn't want to wake her so he put his phone on the beside table and got dressed for bed. He got into bed and lay there thinking, he thought about Jo and how their relationship has grew. He smiled at the thought of her. Just as he was about to doze of his phone started to ring. He checked the caller ID and saw it was Jo and grinned. He quickly answered it "Hey, why aren't you asleep?" "Cause I was waiting for your call, why didn't you call me?" "I thought you were asleep" She sighed "No, I can't sleep. I'm cold and lonely." "Me too" "I miss you already" "I miss you too" They fell into a comfortable silence as they just listened to one anothers breathing. Jo soon broke the silence though "So, what's your room like?" She tried to seem cheery. Mac sighed "Its not as great as yours" She giggled and he smiled at the sound. "Don said anything? You know, about us?" "I think he's jealous" "Really, what makes you say that?" "Cause I know him." "And what may he be jealous of?" "Me" "Oh?" "Yeah, cause I've got you. The most beautiful, intelligent woman in New York. And he hasn't."  
>"You are such a charmer Mac Taylor!" "I know" he smiled. "Well, I know he isn't jealous though, he does have a girlfriend" "He has? Since when?" "A while ago." "How do you know about it and I don't?" "Cause I know him" she said, repeating his words. Mac just laughed. "What time do you need to start tomorrow?" Jo asked "Erm... I'm not sure, early anyway" "Well in that case Mac, go to bed" "I'm already in bed, talking to you" "Well go to sleep" "I don't want to, I want to speak to you" "Mac, you need to sleep. Especially since your up early tomorrow." "So? You are too..." "That's exactly why we should go to sleep then" "Okay, fine. But only cause I don't want you late for work in the morning" "I won't, boss." "Good night Jo" "Night Mac. Promise to call in the mornin'?" "Yeah, I will. Promise" "Okay, I love you" "Love you too" "Bye" "Bye" They both hung up. Jo fell back onto her sofa. She glanced at the tv which was on but it was muted.<br>She sighed. She didn't want to go to bed alone. It would be the first time in a few weeks.  
>She decided to try though.<p>

I know this is short but im writing the next chapter right now. Be up soon. Need suggestions on how to finish this, help?


End file.
